


And Time Heals All Wounds

by Pkducklett



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bushmedicine - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkducklett/pseuds/Pkducklett
Summary: "It was a hard time behind them, and now came the time ahead to heal. It was said that time was needed to heal all wounds. Luckily they were together again, never to be separated. If they were to heal with time, at least they could heal together."
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	And Time Heals All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VicZar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicZar/gifts).



> Originally posted to my tumblr on 12-25-2019 for the 2019 tf2 Secret Santa. This fic was for @skyc47su on tumblr (@VicZar on ao3) about their merm bushmedicine au. I wrote it to take place after their fic, [Pisces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714016/chapters/26382453), where I hope there will be a happy reunion. If you haven't read the fic, I encourage you to, it's really good so far and it'll give you all the feels. ~~Johannes is a good boy and I want him to be reunited with his mate so bad aaaahhhh...~~

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Roger asked the question to his mate, Johannes. It had been a tearful and emotional reunion for the pair of mermaids. Their forceful separation had come to a close, and was never to be repeated. Though the overjoyment Roger had felt quickly became overshadowed by a dark truth. That the humans had damaged his mate, left him changed and nearly broken. 

The physical damage was obvious, and to Roger’s relief, healing. Though slow, Johannes’ scales were regrowing. His body was gaining back weight. His claws as well, which had been worn down to practically nothing, were slowly returning to their peak sharpness. The physical damage did not worry Roger so much anymore, his mate was strong and healing well from it. 

It was, however, the emotional damage that was worrying Roger. It was subtle. Johannes would wince ever so slight as his mate traced the marks the human’s had left on him. He would become nervous and agitated if Roger left his immediate line of sight. Even their cavern den now seemed to cause distress, and Johannes was refusing to be left alone in it. 

Nighttime was the worst. Unlike Roger, Johannes had always been a vivid dreamer. Before they were separated, Roger could remember lying awake listening to his mate dream. The soft songs and long sung melodies were so sweet and gentle. They were a real and pleasant reminder that the mated life he was in now was far superior to the loneliness he didn’t know he suffered from long ago. 

However, now when Johannes dreamt, it was violent and heart-wrenching. The lullabies of past were replaced by shrieks and cries and shaking. His mate’s pleas for mercy from some unknown terror were only topped by the resistance to touch while he was in this state. Nightmares were nothing new, but nightmares past were easily combated by a firm, reassuring grasp. Now, however, Johannes’ reactions to any touch while trapped in the nightmare was swift and fearful. 

It was a nightmare that had awoken the pair this night, a really bad one too. Johannes was practically screaming and clawing whatever shadowy figure his mind was making. It took several minutes of reassuring words, and gentle shaking before Johannes opened his eyes. Even still, the fear did not leave his eyes. He was in such a panicked state that Roger had to physically restrain him to prevent him from hurting himself. Eventually the flailing ceased and the fear drained away. He shook under Roger’s grasp, and as he was pulled close, began to sob. 

It was after the rude awakening, he had led his mate away from their den and unto a rocky bluff. Fresh air was good for clearing the mind, and it hopefully would alleviate whatever tension Johannes had about being in their home when he was like this. Roger hoisted his mate unto the bluff first, before climbing on after. Looking up, he could see the moon and scattered stars were high and bright tonight, despite the human’s lights drowning them out. Johannes, however wasn’t looking at the moon or stars, but was fixated on the water below the bluff. 

“Do… you want to talk about it?” Roger repeated trying to sound encouraging. 

When his mate didn’t respond, Roger flicked his tail, brushing it up against Johannes’. This at least got the other mermaid to turn to look at him, and Roger gave his best attempt at a smile. Johannes didn’t really smile back, but his expression did soften. He moved closer to Roger and snuggled into him. 

“Talking might help.” Roger tried to continue to be encouraging. It was something his mother always told him when he was young, that talking about how you were feeling was a good thing. Roger wasn’t good at it, but decided it was probably what Johannes needed to start feeling better. Johannes shifted his weight to get a better view of his mate. Roger looked into his eyes, behind soft blue eyes was the burden of nights spent apart. He could feel his heart ache, the pain of separation was one they mutually shared. He turned away with a sigh. “Or maybe not.”

How could he expect his mate to open up about his time away when even he didn’t want to talk about it? It was mostly a blur now, all that time spent wondering where his mate was, and if he was even still alive. Most of the time, it had been so overwhelming that he barely slept or ate. It was a truly horrendous time which the mere memory was too painful. 

He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts by a touch. His mate's blue eyes were fixed on him as a clawed hand gently stroked his face. "You know, some nights I was worried I'd never see you again." Johannes' voice was soft as he continued to caress Roger’s face. 

Roger melted into the grasp, taking his mate’s hand in his own. “I thought the same.”

“And I still worry that when I wake up, I’ll be back there.”

“That’s never going to happen. I won’t let them take you again.”

“I know.” Johannes squeezed his hand. “It’s in my dreams that I’m back there, away from you. Sometimes it takes a bit to come back from them.”

Roger returned the gesture. “Then I will be there to wake you.”

Johannes’ expression was soft as he continued to nuzzle closer to Roger. It was a hard time behind them, and now came the time ahead to heal. It was said that time was needed to heal all wounds. Luckily they were together again, never to be separated. If they were to heal with time, at least they could heal together.


End file.
